


Oh, How Far We've Come

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Collection of short oneshots / ficlets featuring Alfonse and my Summoner OC, Alice, and the life they live together post-war.





	1. Newborn

The first time Alice holds her newborn son into her arms, she can barely see his face through the tears of joy that flow endlessly from her eyes, but she can feel his warmth and hear his cries. And Alice knows then and there that she will love this child for the rest of her life. Will do everything in her power to keep him safe and give him the opportunity for a peaceful future. Will want nothing more than the best for him and his own happiness.

“My love, our son won’t be able to get a good look of your beautiful face if you continue crying like that.” At the woman’s bedside, Alfonse chuckles, tenderly reaching out a hand to wipe at her tears with his fingers.

“Our son…” she repeats his words in a hushed tone, and all the joy, anxieties, love, and everything else in between that came with having a child washes over her once more, and she chokes back a sob. She wants to squeeze her baby tightly against her chest but knows she can’t do that, so she settles for crying just a bit more. “ _Our son_ … _Our baby boy_ … I-I don’t even know what to say.”

Alfonse smiles, his own eyes starting to glisten the more he looks at his baby boy who’s carefully and gently tucked in his lover’s arms. The Askran ruler never would have thought that a day like this would come, yet here he was. So many things have happened, and with this new gift bestowed to him and his wife, he knows that there are still many more things to come.

“Do you want to hold him?” Alice asks with a small laugh before adding, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to let go of him if I hold him for any longer.”

Alfonse nods wordlessly, and Alice gently passes their son over to her husband’s arms. She breathes out a quiet sigh of bliss as she looks upon the sight of the two most important boys in her life together. The Askran royal looks down at the fussing bundle in his arms, and the tears Alfonse was so desperately trying to keep at bay finally falls down his cheeks.

“He looks a lot like you,” he notes with a sniffle.

“I was afraid of that. Hopefully he’ll grow up to become much more good-looking than me,” the woman quips with a good-natured laugh as she allows herself to ease back into the bed.

“His good looks will come from you,” Alfonse replies without missing a beat, and Alice playfully rolls her eyes before bringing her gaze back to her son. Her pride. Her joy. Her dream come true.

The couple hears footsteps from outside followed by the door being excitedly swung open. Sharena stands at the doorway, breathless, as she looks around the room. “Where’s my nephew? I wanna see my new nephew!” She exclaims with vigour, and the healers quickly try to tell her to tone it down as to not overwhelm the newborn and his exhausted mother. She sheepishly ducks her head in apology, and they finally allow her inside to where Alfonse and Alice are.

“Congratulations Sharena,” Alice greets her sister-in-law with a beaming smile. “You’re an aunt now.”

“I should be the one congratulating you two!” She shoots back with her signature grin, and her attention falls to the baby in her brother’s arms. “Gosh, he’s so cute!”

“He is, isn’t he?” Alfonse agrees. “He definitely got it from his mother.”

After a few more moments of fawning over the newborn prince of Askr, the healers decide it’s about time to usher everyone out so that the mother and baby can rest. Sharena is the first to leave, an excited bounce in her steps and eager to tell everyone else the good news. Before Alfonse follows after her, he leans towards his wife and kisses her softly on the lips while his hand strokes the back of her head.

“I love you,” he whispers as a farewell for now, wishing her a well rest and placing his trust in the healers to look after his wife and child. Alfonse leaves the room with a warm and full heart.


	2. Home

“Welcome back, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” Alfonse nods in acknowledgement towards the knight who greets him at the entrance, fatigue weighing on his shoulders from the long journey and stay at Embla. But despite all that, there’s a certain airy lightness in his tone as he asks, “How are my wife and son?” It’s been a few months since he’s last seen them, and the king misses them terribly.

The knight smiles at him and the obvious depth of his love towards his family. “They’re doing well, Your Majesty. They’re currently out playing in the gardens. I’m sure they’d be delighted to know that you’ve returned.”

Offering another word of thanks, Alfonse excuses himself and makes his way towards the gardens before anything else. There’s an almost excited bounce in his steps, and as soon as he arrives, his heart swells at the sight that greets him. Out in the afternoon sun are his wife and child, running around in the garden.

Zachary, a mere two-year-old boy at this time, zooms around the area, his squealing laughter ringing in the clear air. Behind the young boy, Alice chases him with a dazzling smile on her face, her white dress making her look as radiant as ever. The two seem to be enjoying themselves, and the king’s heart leaps in his chest that he’s able to come back home to such a beautiful and lovely thing. He’s reminded that although the war has left its scars and that many things were lost and sacrificed back then, it was not all for naught. This peace is the peace he and Alice fought so hard for together and continuously work for to make it last.

The king finally brings himself out of his thoughts and back to the present, his steps quiet as he walks towards Alice. She’s too busy chasing after Zachary that she isn’t aware of her husband’s presence until his arms gently wrap around her middle, his chest pressing against her back. Alice gasps and tenses but quickly relaxes in his hold when he whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” Alice greets him, turning around in her lover’s embrace to face him. Her expression is as warm as the sun that shines down on them, and Alice cups Alfonse’s cheeks into her hands. She gently pulls him down for a long and lingering kiss to make up for the time they spent apart from each other.

The couple pulls away from each other, their eyes doing all the talking before Alice breathes out a sigh and rests her head on the king’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you,” she tells him, and he knows.

“I’ve missed you too, my love.”

Both Alfonse and Alice remain like that for a moment longer before the excited exclamation of their son breaks their peace. “ _Daddy!_ Daddy, daddy!”

Alfonse’s smile widens as he separates himself from his wife to instead kneel on the ground, his arms open for Zachary to run into. Zachary jumps into his father’s arms, nuzzling his cheek against his chest. Alfonse feels a familiar fluttery feeling inside him as he holds his son close in a warm and much needed embrace. He wouldn’t trade this wonderful feeling for anything else in the world.


End file.
